[unreadable] [unreadable] The primary aim of this proposal is to develop and train five vascular medicine specialists who will be prepared to become leaders in the clinical care and clinical investigation of vascular medicine. Northwestern University's Feinberg School of Medicine (NUFSM) has a strong history of national leadership within vascular medicine and is ideally positioned to respond to the need for training superior clinician investigators in vascular medicine. We have capitalized on existing resources available at Northwestern University to organize a well-integrated, highly multi-disciplinary training program in vascular medicine. The Executive Committee leading this proposed program consists of nationally renowned leaders in vascular medicine, vascular surgery, and cardiovascular epidemiology and prevention. We have assembled 10 superior primary mentors from 6 departments who have vibrant, well-funded research programs in vascular medicine and substantial mentoring experience. A highly interactive, well integrated Multidisciplinary Advisory Committee (MAC) will provide oversight and evaluation and has already met to assist in the development of this program. Members of our MAC are key leaders within NUFSM who are well positioned to ensure the success of our program. NUFSM has many programs and resources currently in place that will facilitate the training of outstanding clinician investigators in vascular medicine. These include our NIH-funded GCRC, the Master of Science in Clinical Investigation program with the associated K30 Clinical Research Curriculum Program, a well funded biostatistical support service dedicated to cardiovascular epidemiology investigation, and the newly formed Bluhm Cardiovascular Institute that provides coordinated care of patients with vascular diseases. Finally, capitalizing on Northwestern's nationally acclaimed Kellogg School of Management, our vascular medicine program will include formal training in leadership skills, team building, and other proficiencies important for the development of future leaders in the field of vascular medicine. By training superior clinical investigators, mentors, and leaders in vascular medicine, our training program is expected to improve care and prevent morbidity, mortality, and disability in the growing number of patients with non-coronary vascular disease. (End of Abstract) [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]